Love for a Rose
by Purpl3Mania
Summary: Sonic and Sally are getting married. In 2 minutes. But then Tails' shows Sonic a note about Amy planning to kill herself. Will Sonic be able to save her in time? And will almost losing Amy make Sonic realize how he feels about her? One-shot.


**Here's the story.  
><strong>

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It was an exciting day in Acorn Kingdom. It was the wedding of Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn. The entire village was bustling with excitement. Everyone except for little Miss Amy Rose. The poor girl's heart was breaking. She always thought she would have her chance with Sonic, but she realized finally that there were no more chances left. Nope, Nada. Sonic was marrying Sally, and nothing would stop him. Even though it killed her that she wasn't his love, she wanted the best for him and if this is what made him happy, then she wouldn't try to stop it. But she knew very well she couldn't bear it, so she set of on a torturous way to kill herself. She still loved Sonic, and even though it'll hurt her friends, she knew she had to.

**(Sonic's Pov)**

I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit to myself, I looked GOOD. My hair was tousled in a messy, sexy way, and I knew it would get all of the ladies. For the first time in my life, and hopefully the last, I was wearing clothes. It was my wedding day, and I had to make sure I looked amazing for my girl. The wedding was in 10 minutes, and the planners were putting last minute touches on the items. I didn't like to admit it, but I was a little nervous. I just hoped nothing would go wrong.. heh, if something DID go wrong, Amy would probably thank the person who ruined it.. **_Amy_**.. it must be killing her to see me getting married to someone else.. I hope she's taking things ok.. And that's when I made my decision. With the wedding starting in 5 minutes, I ran looking for Amy, to at least give her a hug, and maybe a kiss on the cheek. I ran all around the world in 15 seconds flat, but I couldn't find her. I was starting to panic. What if she did something hasty? I couldn't worry about it now, the wedding was starting in 2 minutes. So I ran back to kingdom, to find Tails looking around frantically in a panic.

"What's wrong Tails?" I asked when I caught up to him. He turned to me, his eyes watery.

"Sonic.. it can't be happening..." he said, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, my nerves working up. This was not good. ON my wedding day of all days, WHY did I have to have a complication?

"Amy..'' my heart stopped. "Amy's gonna kill herself. She left this note next to my bed this morning!" he said, giving me a small, wrinkled paper.

**Dear Tails, **

**I'm sorry it had to come to this. I just want you to know that I'll always be with you in your heart and I love all of you. Including Sally. Tell Sonic I still love him and that's why I have to do what I'm doing. I want him to be happy and if Sally's what makes him happy, then so be it. But I can't take the pain, so i'm getting rid of myself so he doesn't have to feel regret. I love you with all my heart Sonic.. Have a great life.**

**Your heart-broken friend,**

**Amy**

There were dried up tear stains on the paper, either from Tails or Amy. I felt myself go cold. Amy, my best friend, and believe it or not, my first crush, (Sonic X) was going to kill herself. Because of me. My heart was breaking. I HAD to find her and stop her from making this stupid decision. Amy couldn't do this to our friends.. especially me. I turned to Tails, a determined expression on my face.

"Tails, call off the wedding for now. I have to find Amy." I said. He nodded, a tear falling out of his eye.

"Promise me you'll save her in time." he said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I promise." But inside, I wasn't feeling so sure. I zoomed back into my room, and took off the annoying tuxedo and black shoes. I replaced them with my regular socks and shoes. Then I ran out, past the wedding facility, but stopped short as I heard a familiar scream.

**"SONIC!"** Sonic turned around and was facing a furious Sally Acorn. Her wedding dress was a sleeveless, ankle length dress with tiny roses running along the sides. At the bottom was a soft, beautiful lace, and on her head was a tiara with a huge diamond in the middle. Her hair was curly and cascaded down her neck, bringing out the blue in her eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful**.**

"Sonic, what do you think you're doing? The wedding is starting now!" She yelled, furiously looking at him as if she couldn't believe this was the man she was going to marry.

"I'm sorry Sal, but I have to go find Amy. She's going to kill herself." he said with pain noticeable in his voice and eyes. But Sally didn't care.

"AMY, AMY! EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS ABOUT _**HER!**_ I SWEAR SOMETIMES I THINK _SHE'S_ THE ONE YOU LOVE! IT'S OUR WEDDING DAY FOR GOD'S SAKE SONIC! Can't you look for her later?" she yelled. Sonic looked at her shocked.

"Sally, I can't believe you just said that. OF COURSE I CAN'T LOOK FOR HER LATER! SHE'S GONNA KILL HERSELF! And you know what Sally? I don't even think I love you anymore! What you just said made me realize that you are a total, selfish, annoying, self-conceited, beautiful BITCH! You know something? There's a saying for people like you. The most beautiful people do the most ugliest things! I'm done here. I've got a friend I've got to save. Goodbye Sally. See if Monkey Khan will still take a bitch like you for his girlfriend." He sped off looking for Amy. Sally stood there staring at the dust he formed. She sighed. 'What have I done?'

Sonic ran to the woods, turning his head so fast, if anyone was watching, they would think a bug landed on his head and he was trying to shake it off. There were train tracks above him further down, and he swore he saw a pink blur in a window seat. 'Amy..' he thought and a thought of small relief washed over him. He jumped on the train and gazed in one of the windows. He looked in frantically and found who he was looking for. 'So that's why I couldn't find her.' Soon the train stopped and Amy got off and went into a deserted cave. He followed her inside and saw the side of her face was stained with tears and a little blood. Her night dress was ripped and her arms had scratches and marks. She had obviously hurt herself before arriving here. She sat down sideways, still not seeing him. He hated to admit it, but seeing her all sad with her dress ripped made her look even more appealing. ( Go to deviantart and type in amy rose paranoia to see the design. It should be in black and white. Credits to the drawer!)

"Why?" he asked, and she turned around immediatly after hearing the familiar voice. Her lip was slightly swollen and her cheek was bleeding. She looked at him with shock and sadness etched onto her face.

"Sonic.. how did you find me?" she asked, not believing he was here about to ruin her plan. Sonic looked at her with sadness in his eyes and walked over to her.

"Why would you do this Amy?" he asked again, looking deep into her eyes. She looked away, her ears drooping.

"I couldn't take the pain, but I knew you were happy, so I.." she stopped, tears welling in her eyes. Sonic huffed. "I'm not marrying that girl anymore." he stated simply. Amy looked over towards him, searching his face, trying to detect if he was lying. But seriousness was etched all on his face, and shock onto hers.

"Why? Don't you love her?" she asked, turning so she faced him fully. Sonic shook his head. "Not anymore, after what she said."

"What did she say?" she asked, still shocked he was standing in front of her instead of getting married.

"Tails came and showed me the note you wrote, and when I found out you were going to-" Sonic shivered, "..kill yourself, I had to call off the wedding until another time, so I could save you. I couldn't let you kill yourself because I was getting married.. it was killing me inside. Heh, for once, I finally felt the pain of heartbreak. So I called off the wedding and took that hideous suit off, before running towards the woods, when Sally yelled my name. We had a confrontation, because she was mad I was calling off the wedding to look for you. She said I always talk about you when we're doing things together, and that it felt like I was in love with you instead of her. Then she asked if I could look for you later, and I said no because it could be too late. Then she got pissed, and I called her a bitch.. and then I came looking for you." he said. Amy looked at him with disbelief.

"You called off your own wedding.. with the one you love.. and risked hatred from the entire royal family.. for.. me?" Amy looked down, tears in her eyes. Sonic walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It was worth it Ames." he said. She pushed him away.

"No it wasn't Sonic! Even if you're not marrying Sally, you don't love me! Don't you get it? I was going to kill myself because I figured there was no point in trying to impress you. No matter what I do, some other girl steals your heart. I can't take not being loved by you Sonic! People tell me that I'll find someone who loves me later on in the future, and that might be true, but I won't love THEM. You were my first love Sonic. The first love is always the hardest to get over, and that's proven so true for me. I could never stop loving you Sonic, no matter how hard I try. It's just too hard... I can't do it.." she cried. Her eyes were spilling tears like the Niagara Falls. Sonic took in everything she said. He was touched by how much love she had for him, but also guilty for putting her through all the misery she was in. He wrapped his arms around her again, moving his arms up and down her back soothingly. This time, she welcomed the embrace, and threw herself into his arms, crying all over his chest. Sonic rested his chin on her head.

"Shh.. It's alright Amy. Don't cry.. even though you look beautiful when you cry, I don't want to see you so sad.." he said. She pulled herself back, but was still in his comforting embrace.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, her tears making her eyes shine like two full moons. Sonic smiled and nodded.

"I think you're beautiful when you cry, but you're gorgeous all the time." he corrected. A tiny smile appeared on her face, along with a light blush, but the smile disappeared as quickly as it came. Sonic wiped away a tear that escaped from her eyes. He continued.

"You wanna hear a secret?" she nodded. "You were actually the first person I had a crush on. Ever since you jumped out of Tails' plane, smashed that water robot's arm, destroyed the other robot, and made me that bracelet, I realized how much you cared about me. I always thought you just had a fan-girl crush on me, but when you risked your life to show how much you love me, I couldn't help but feel gratitude and love towards you. I know I didn't show it but that was because it was the first time I liked a girl in a more-than-friends-way. I was also worried that if I returned your feelings openly, some enemy would use them against me. I've always liked you Amy.. Remember when I gave you that lavender rose?" She nodded. "I knew what that rose represented. I knew it meant ''love at first sight.'' I figured that would let you know I returned your feelings, and it did, 'cus you gave me that hug afterwards. As for Sally, the truth is I liked both you AND Sally, at the same time. I guess my feelings for her just grew over time, but now, I realize my falling for her was a mistake. She's a player, in a sense." he said, chuckling to himself before continuing. He cupped Amy's face with both hands. "Amy, I don't know if I can say I love you, but I know I DO have an attraction towards you. What i'm feeling may not be love, but it's pretty close to it. Maybe later on in time, when I figure everything out, we can see each other. How does that sound?" he asked. Amy looked at him with bright eyes.

"That sounds amazing Sonic. I can't believe you said all those amazing things to me Sonic.. that was just so sweet." She kissed his cheek softly, leaving a blush on his muzzle. She smiled. "Yup, you definitely like me. I made you blush." she said and Sonic flushed.

"I"m not blushing!" he defended himself pitifully, blushing even harder. Amy laughed, finally feeling the dark cloud residing over her leave. Sonic smiled at her bubbly, beautiful laugh. He looked into her shining, sinfully beautiful eyes and smiled even bigger.

"Amy, I'm gonna do something I've wanted to do ever since I gave you that rose." he said. He leaned forward slowly until he kissed her soft lips. She tasted like cotton candy, even though her lip was swollen. He felt her deepen the kiss, and he moved his right hand down until it rested on her waist. He pulled her towards him, careful not to hurt any of her bruises. He didn't want this moment to end, and knew he made the right decision when Amy moved her hands from his chest and into his quills, rubbing soothing circles into them. He moaned, and deepened the kiss by gently sucking on her bottom lip. Amy opened her mouth a little and let Sonic's tongue slide in and explore.

'So this is how it feels like to kiss Amy.. wow. I've been missing out on a lot. I'm just grateful she still loves me despite all I've put her through. She deserves the best just for being who she is, and I'm gonna make sure I give her just that.. I Promise.'

They pulled away and gazed into each others eyes. Amy rested her head between Sonic's neck and purred. Sonic wrapped his other arm that had been caressing Amy's cheek on her waist and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"You're the greatest girl I've ever met Amy Rose." he said, his voice full of bliss. Amy nuzzled herself deeper into Sonic's neck and sighed.

"I still love you Sonikku.." she said.

"I like you a lot Amy Rose. Let's get you home." he said. He picked her up, and Amy held on tightly onto Sonic's neck as they sped off towards Amy's house. He arrived there and opened the door and kicked it shut. He walked up the stairs towards her room and laid her in her bed, tucking her in. He looked down at her. "Would you like me to sleep here Ames?" he asked grinning as she smiled hugely.

"Would you really do that Sonic?" she asked, unable to contain her excitement. Sonic smiled.

"Anything to make you happy." he said, taking off his shoes and climbing into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Goodnight Ames." he said. She giggled.

"Goodnight Sonikku. I love you."

"I like you too."

He couldn't say love right now, but he knew in time, he would. Amy was who he decided he wanted to be with more than anything, and he would do anything to make his precious rose happy.

That, he would make sure of.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXox**

**I have a confession. The reason I haven't been updating recently is because I'm losing my faith in Sonamy. I've been reading the comic, and it's making my faith waver. Now, I don't hate Sonally anymore, in fact, I respect it. This doesn't mean I don't like Sonamy anymore, but I don't believe in it as strongly as I used to. I decided to write this after reading some of the comics. But, in a SEGA report, someone asked if Sonic loves Amy, and the agent said, ''All I can say is sit tight, something might happen very soon." So that kind of boosted my confidence. Well anyway, here's the story. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
